the Spring of Rebirth
by general zargon
Summary: revised! Kagome finds out an astonishing secret. what's this? she's a demon! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

General Zargon: the Spring of Rebirth story is back from the dead!!!!-cheers are heard- 

Ryuuketsu: even I can admit it was a good story and I bet there are plenty of people out there who are happy to see it back

General Zargon: problem is I can't seem to remember half the characters I used-sheepish grin-

Ryuuketsu:-slaps face-oh brother

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!" a feminine voice shouted and a loud thud was heard soon after "I'm going home!" a teenage girl shouted as she stormed away from the downed half-demon. This girl's name is Kagome Higurashi and she is able to travel 500 years into the past to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama which she accidentally shattered when a centipede demon dragged her down the well on her 15th birthday. From there she met inuyasha a half dog demon and then they met Shippo the young fox demon who's father was killed by the thunder brothers. Miroku is a monk who's grandfather was cursed by Naraku to have a black hole passed down through the generations to eventually suck them in. Sango is a Demon Slayer who's village was completely destroyed by Naraku and her brother was still under Naraku's control.

Kagome huffed as she landed in her time and started climbing the latter her grandfather had put there 'I really have to thank grandpa for putting this here' she thought to herself as she heaved herself over the rim of the well and opened the door of the well house. She breathed in deeply before smiling and running towards the house "mom!!! Souta!! Jii-chan!! I'm home!!" she shouted as she opened the door of the house and a voice answered her "Kagome!! I'm in the attic!!" Kagome smiled as she climbed the latter and poked her head up into the attic "what are you doing up here Souta?" she asked as she climbed completely into the dusty attic "mom's cleaning the house and asked me to help clean the attic, want to help?" he replied as he wiped off an old chest.

Kagome thought for a moment and then smiled "sure! There might be some cool stuff in here" she said as she joined Souta by the chest and helped him heave it open. They both gasped in awe when they saw what was in it "what is all this stuff?" Souta asked as he held up a sapphire choker with a emerald five point star in the middle that looked liked it fit him "I don't know Souta" Kagome replied as she held up a ring made of ruby, sapphire, and onyx with a small emerald five point star in the middle that fit her finger perfectly. They eagerly dug into the chest and pulled out the contents.

There was (1). An onyx flute. (2). A katana with a black velvet hilt with a emerald five-point star on it and a black velvet sheathe with pearl flames wrapping around it. (3). A slim black kimono with a slit on the right side that went up to the upper thigh and it had a blood red dragon wrapping around it so it's head would wrap around the neck the rest over the heart. (4). A black men's kimono with a dark blue dragon wrapping around the right leg and torso to cover the heart. (5). Another katana with a white velvet hilt with an emerald five-point star on it and a white velvet sheathe with onyx flames wrapping around it. (6). A pair of earrings made of ruby, sapphire, pearl, and onyx with a small emerald five-point star in the middle of both. (7). A black fan with lightning bolt designs on it. (8). Another women's kimono but this one had a dark purple dragon wrapping around it. (9). Necklace made of ruby, sapphire, pearl, onyx, and amethyst with an emerald five-point star in the middle of it. (10). A Chinese dragon statue with a body of emerald with claws and fangs of pearl and eyes of ruby.

The siblings looked at each other and nodded before they both reached for the statue but the minute they touched it a strange glow surrounded it. Soon the glow became blinding and they both had to shield their eyes and when the glow faded they both looked at the statue and blinked in shock. The statue had apparently come to life for where it once was now stood a miniature dragon about 2 ft tall and 4 ft long with ruby red eyes and emerald scales with pearly white claws and fangs "Kagome-sama! Souta-sama! I'm so glad your alive and well!!" he, it sounded like a guy, said causing the two siblings to blink and Kagome was the first one to speak "um, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" the dragon blinked then exclaimed "ah! How remiss of me! I am known as Yazi, your protector Kagome-sama" Kagome and Souta blinked again at that.

Kagome spoke again "so Yazi, what do you mean my protector?" Yazi replied "exactly as I said! I am the protector of Kagome the princess of the Northern Lands!" the siblings gaped at the dragon and this time Souta was the first to speak up "but how can she be a princess when she's human?" Yazi gasped and exclaimed "you don't know!?" they just looked confused so Yazi explained "you both are the children of the Lord of the North, Raidon!" Kagome and Souta felt shock run through them and Kagome asked "how come we don't remember our father?" Yazi sighed as he looked down and said "that is a long story to tell, perhaps we can go somewhere more comfortable?" the siblings nodded and Kagome led the way down from the attic.

They were soon seated in Kagome's room and Yazi took a deep breath before he began "you were just 4 years old, Kagome-sama, when I took you and your brother, who was only a baby, away from the castle and your father. The Northern Lands are very rich and powerful but there are those who seek to gain control of it for themselves and thus, they hatched a plot to use you two to blackmail your father into giving up his title but I learned of this plot. Unfortunately I was just recently appointed your caretaker and didn't have enough authority to voice my concerns to your father. So to keep you both safe I stole you away in the dead of night. I had heard rumors of the Bone-Eaters well so I took you there and transported you to this time where you could be safe after I transformed myself into a statue" they both sat in shock at what they heard.

Souta was the first to speak "if we're really demons then how come we look like humans?" Yazi replied "before I sent you through the well I gave you both a potion that would seal your demonic traits so you could live as humans" Kagome snapped out of it and said "hold up! Demons?! Us?! You got the wrong kids buddy! We can't be royalty!" Yazi looked at her and replied "you can and you are, Kagome-sama, your father loved you dearly and no doubt suffered greatly when I stole you away and your real mother died shortly after giving birth to Souta-sama" they looked at each other and Souta asked "what kind of demons are we?" Yazi replied "you are black panther demons" just then Kagome spoke up "wait, if you're my protector then who's Souta's protector?" the siblings looked at Yazi who cocked his head.

Yazi replied "your cousin, Talon" Kagome and Souta gaped and Kagome exclaimed "if this Talon is our cousin then how come he's Souta's protector?!" Yazi replied calmly "Talon is the daughter of your father's brother out of wedlock and often resents her heritage but since she is a white tiger she cannot be granted the privileges of normal family members" the two sat quietly and absorbed this while Yazi waited patiently for them to accept it "is there anyone else we should know about?" Kagome asked tiredly and Yazi replied "your father's most trusted generals, Inferno the dragon, Blizzard the snow leopard, Earthquake the coyote, Thunder the tiger, Timber the bear, Vice the crocodile, Kenyan the grey dog, and Morzan the raven" the siblings absorbed this while Yazi thought for a moment.

Then Yazi perked up and continued "ah! I almost forgot to mention Kagome-sama's friends! There is Tauros the bull, Zaku the black and white wolf, Murtugh the son of Morzan, Sagasaki the snake, Dasios the black dog, Ramiro the shadow fox, and Ganado the dark spine dragon" there was an even longer pause as the stunned siblings digested this information and Yazi sat there swishing his tail merrily "hey Yazi, if our dad's Lord of the North then who are the lords of the other lands?" Souta asked and the dragon replied "last I knew the Lord of the South was Adrian the hawk demon, the Lord of the East was Dartanian the weasel, the Lord of the West was Inutaisho" Kagome snapped out of it and said "he died and now his son Sesshomaru is Lord of the West" Yazi nodded and 'hmmed' quietly.

There was a long silence until Kagome yelped and covered her face with her hands and moaned while the other two looked on in worry "inuyasha is not going to like this" she said after a few moments and Souta immediately responded "who cares?! You're a full demon now you can take him!" Kagome lifted her head up and replied "even if I knew how to use my powers you forget that inuyasha still has the tetsusaiga" Souta paused as he remembered that and he caught Yazi's confused look so he said "inuyasha is a half-dog demon and the son of that Inutaisho guy you mention and he has this really cool sword made out of his father's fang that can slay a hundred demons in one swing" Yazi nodded to show he understood and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Yazi perked up and exclaimed "I have it! You can go to your father for help with this inuyasha!" Kagome immediately protested "I don't want to kill him it's just that I kind of shattered the Shikon no Tama and now I have to help put it back together" Yazi nodded and replied "than me and Souta-sama shall accompany you" Kagome yelped while Souta cheered at that comment. Kagome slumped in defeat and sighed before saying "so tell us about the Northern Lands" Yazi nodded and began his tale.

--------------------------the feudal era, Northern Lands----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, black-haired man sighed as he leaned his head on his fist. This man was Lord Raidon of the North, his hair was pitch black and went down to his butt while his eyes were emerald green and he had an emerald five-point star in the middle of his forehead. He was dressed in black and dark blue robes and he had gold earrings in his ears with diamond shaped emeralds hanging from them. He sighed again as he swept dull eyes over the empty room 'oh my children, I hope you are safe and happy wherever you are' he thought sadly as tears glistened in his eyes before he raised a hand to wipe them away before they fell 'I have shed more than enough tears for my children' he thought with a sigh just before the door banged open and a crimson haired man ran into the room "my lord!! I have urgent news!!" he shouted as he struggled to regain his breath as Raidon sat up in his throne to pay attention.

Inferno caught his breath and continued "scouts report hearing word of a priestess named Kagome traveling around to collect shards of the Shikon no Tama!" Raidon shot out of his chair as hope flared in his chest "Kagome? My daughter?!" Raidon questioned as he crossed the room in great strides to stand in front of Inferno "the scouts say the priestess is human but it is possible that it is merely a concealing spell or potion" he replied with glistening eyes as he watched the light return to Raidon's eyes "go! Bring her here! I must see is she is my daughter!" Raidon ordered and Inferno saluted before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the room.

They were both however unaware of the person at the door listening in to the conversation 'Kagome? My old friend?! She will be so happy to see me!' he thought to himself as he ran from the palace and once a good distance away he transformed in a giant black dog with a purple diamond on it's forehead and took off towards Kaede's village when a horrible thought occurred to him 'what if she doesn't remember me? Well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it' the dog sped up, becoming nothing but a giant black blur to human eyes, and narrowly avoided stepping on a human caravan. The dog gave a grin as he struggled to increase speed to find his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Zargon: chapter 1 finished!!!

Ryuuketsu: just make the announcement

General Zargon: right!! As with the old version I need you reviewers to submit a character and it must list these things:

Name:

Race:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Weapons:

Appearance:

Background:

General Zargon: now that that's done please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuuketsu: yeah R&R


	2. Transformation

General Zargon: 2nd chapter!!!! Yay!!!-does the conga- 

Ryuuketsu: just start the damn story, you idiot!!!

General Zargon:-pouts- if your going to be like that then maybe I won't-sees reviewers with pitchforks and torches- on second thought maybe I will-nervous laugh-

Ryuuketsu: the author does not own inuyasha some rich guy in Japan does

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed heavily as she finished packing everything she would need along with everything that she and Souta had found in the trunk. She looked up as Souta ran into the room with Yazi on his heels "hey sis! Guess what?"

She gave a long-suffering sigh before asking "what?"

Souta gave a large grin as he answered "Yazi just told me that the Northern Lands is the strongest of all the lands!" at seeing her confused look Souta explained "which means that we technically outrank inuyasha and Sesshomaru!"

Realization dawned on Kagome as a slow grin worked it's way to her face and she giggled slightly. Yazi spoke up suddenly "we must go Kagome-sama, Souta-sama your father would have no doubt heard rumors about you and is probably searching for you" the siblings nodded and headed out to the well when something occurred to Souta and he asked "um, when is that potion you gave us supposed to wear off?".

At Souta's question Yazi paused and then responded "any day now if things go smoothly" they both nodded and Souta grabbed Yazi and lifted him up onto the rim of the well "o.k. you both hold onto me and don't let go until we're on the other side" Yazi and Souta nodded and they all jumped into the well. Blue and black light surrounded the trio and soon they touched down in the feudal era. Kagome stretched out.

She breathed in the clean air "ah! It's good to be back!" she said as they climbed out of the well.

Souta looked around in wonder but the moment was soon interrupted by a certain hanyou "Kagome! Oh hey Souta!!" inuyasha said and Souta waved as Yazi hid in Kagome's backpack. Inuyasha looked around as he idly asked "so how come you brought the kid?"

Kagome huffed and said "because I wanted to" inuyasha raised an eyebrow in a way that said 'yeah right' just then Souta seemed to notice the absence of one of the group.

Souta looked at Kagome and asked "where did Yazi go, sis?"

The said dragon poked his head out of Kagome's backpack and said "here" inuyasha gaped at the mini dragon for a minute before reaching for the tetsusaiga. Kagome saw the movement and cried out "it's okay inuyasha! Yazi won't hurt anyone!"

inuyasha stopped and asked "why is that demon here?!"

Kagome gulped and said "maybe we should tell the others and I'll explain then" Souta grinned at the dragon who grinned back.

"well come on then!" inuyasha barked and the siblings plus one dragon sighed in unison as they followed the irate dog demon.

The village soon came into view and Kagome looked nervous "it's o.k. Kagome-sama, I'm sure your friends will take the news well" Yazi whispered to Kagome who visibly relaxed at his soothing tone. The group soon reached the village and were greeted by a flying orange blur that attached itself to Kagome's front with a delighted "Kagome!! Your back!" Kagome laughed as she cuddled Shippo while Yazi looked on curiously.

Inuyasha snorted and told Shippo "go get the others and tell them to meet us at Kaede's hut" Shippo stuck his tongue out but did as told and ran off to find the others while inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, and Yazi continued on to the old priestess' hut. Kaede looked up as the group entered her hut, inuyasha promptly sat down next to the door and waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. The siblings and Shippo and Yazi sighed once more in unison before they all chose seats around the fire as one by one the shard hunting group gathered in the hut until they were all there "okay Kagome everybody's here now so start explaining why you brought your brother and that demon back with you!"

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha's impatience before noticing that everybody had their attention on her which caused her to blush as she started explaining "well you see me and Souta found Yazi as a statue in an old trunk in my attic while we were cleaning out and as soon as our hands touched Yazi's statue he came to life" she paused as everyone leaned forward.

Miroku asked "Lady Kagome, why did you bring your brother back with you?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably at the question until Souta piped up taking pity on his sister "I wanted to see what it was like here and after I spent a long time begging Kagome agreed!" the shard hunting group nodded wisely at the reply.

Yazi finally spoke up "because Kagome-sama and Souta-sama released me I am now their protector until further notice"

The shard hunting group pondered this for a moment as silence settled over the group until Shippo broke the silence "how come you smell funny mama?"

Kagome blinked and answered "I didn't know I smelt funny, Shippo" the fox kit shrugged before dropping the subject. The shard-hunting group talked for a few more minutes until inuyasha stood up and declared "it's time to start looking for more shards" the group sighed in exasperation before standing up and preparing to leave. Sango leaned in close to Kagome and whispered "how do you think Kouga is going to react to Yazi and Souta?"

Kagome shivered and whispered back "I don't really want to think about it right now"

Sango nodded and the group lapsed into easy chatter. A little ways down the road Kagome tensed up and called out "I sense a jewel shard heading this way!" the group took battle stances, with Kagome arming her bow and Souta standing behind her, a large snake demon soon erupted into the clearing with a roar. The battle was on and it soon became apparent that the shard-hunting group was losing, however the tide turned when the snake used it's tail to smack Shippo into a tree.

Kagome watched in horror as Shippo slowly slid down and lay motionless on the ground "no! Shippo!" she cried out and suddenly it felt like something broke inside of her and she was surrounded by a black light. She dropped to all fours and began to change. Black fur sprouted along her body and her hands became large paws with deadly claws, her head elongated to form a panther's head and a tail sprouted from the base of her spine.

Her teeth became deadly sharp fangs and an emerald five-point star appeared on her forehead and she grew to a size a little bigger than Sesshomaru. With a roar, her transformation was complete and she leapt at the snake demon with claws and fangs bare. The snake demon could tell it was in trouble and tried to run but the newly-transformed Kagome easily caught it and sank her fangs into it's neck, it struggled for a few minutes before going limp in death.

The panther-Kagome dropped the snake's carcass before running away into the woods. Souta looked around and noticed that no one had seen his sister transform into a panther. He looked at Yazi and whispered "go after Kagome, I'll catch up later" the dragon nodded before slipping off after Kagome. Yazi waited until he was out of sight and earshot before stopping and in a second he was surrounded by a tornado of emerald flames.

When the flames cleared a much larger version of Yazi stood there, he was about two times the size of Kirara and more than three times as long. Yazi sighed as he looked down at his bigger claws 'time to face the music' he thought as he took to the air to search for Kagome a few moments later he added to his last thought 'good thing I know how to dance' he chuckled before regaining his seriousness and continuing his search.

-----------------------------------------------With Kagome---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome managed to calm down from her rage at the snake demon for attacking Shippo, though now she was scared as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her. She looked in horror at her big, black paws and she glanced behind her at her swinging tail 'OH MY GOD!' was basically the only thought in Kagome's head at this point as she continued to stare at her paws, though she had retracted her claws. She was snapped out of her shock by a giant black blur appearing in front of her Kagome!!! she heard as the shape resolved itself into the form of a giant black dog with a purple diamond on its forehead.

She dimly realized that the dog had spoken to her in the language of demons but she'd understood him perfectly. Kagome could have slapped herself as she remembered 'duh! You're a demon now Kagome! Get with the program here!' she snapped at herself and responded hesitantly do I know you? the dog actually seemed hurt as he, and it was a boy, looked at her.

The dog took a step closer and Kagome retreated two steps, the dog froze and whispered in a hurt voice don't you remember me, Kagome? a shock went through Kagome as she stared harder at the dog demon in front of her. She remembered Yazi telling her that she'd had several demon friends before he'd taken her away to safety. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out as she tried with all her might to remember if she'd known the black dog 'think, Kagome, think!' she closed her eyes and concentrated on remembering. She felt something in her mind break and a memory surfaced in her mind from where she'd buried it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Zargon: I am sooooo sorry that this chapter came so late! I live on a farm so I've been to busy helping plant watermelons and cantaloupes to really have time to work on my stories, so sorry to anyone who wanted quick updates!

Ryuuketsu: he's actually telling the truth this time

General Zargon:-glares at muse- shut up you -turns to readers- thank you all for submitting characters and reviewing!

Ryuuketsu: the author has decided to extend the character submitting deadline for a few chapters since he's too lazy to actually think up characters on his own.

General Zargon: that is not true!-mumbles to himself-

Ryuuketsu: if you want something to happen or have a suggestion that will make the story more interesting please tell the author in a review or e-mail.

General Zargon: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuuketsu: yeah, R&R


	3. Meeting of Past Friends

General Zargon: chapter 3!! Yay!!-Does the chicken dance-

Ryuuketsu: just start writing, you've stalled long enough as it is

General Zargon:-pouts- fine -continues dancing- enjoy the chapter!!

Ryuuketsu: the author does not own inuyasha, some rich guy in Japan does

--

_A three-year-old Kagome ran as quickly as her short legs could carry her through the woods with tears running down her face 'I never should have disobeyed Daddy!' she thought franticly. Her father had always told her not to go out of the castle without an escort, but Kagome had been so sure that just taking a few steps out of the castle wouldn't have hurt anyone. So she'd evaded her babysitter for the day and snuck out of the castle, but as soon as she'd gotten out of earshot of the castle, a big snake demon had attacked her. Kagome gave a startled cry as she tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, she landed on her stomach and tried to crawl away, but the snake demon took this moment to grab her in its coils and begin to constrict her. _

_All of a sudden a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit the snake straight between the eyes "Let her go!!" a young boy's voice shouted from somewhere to the right. Kagome struggled to turn her head to see the person who shouted. The boy was a little older than Kagome, about six years old if Kagome had to guess. He had black hair that just brushed his shoulders and amethyst eyes that were currently narrowed in anger. But the most distinctive feature by far was the purple diamond mark on his forehead. He was dirty and looked to be hungry, but he still glared angrily at the snake holding Kagome captive. The boy snarled and shouted "Didn't you hear me?! Let her go!!" the snake finally gave a hissing laugh as it tightened its coils around the now struggling Kagome._

_The snake gave another hissing laugh as he taunted "What are you going to do about it? You think a brat can sssssstop me?" the boy clenched his fist in anger, but before he could respond someone did it for him._

"_Maybe he can't, but I sure as hell can." the voice said and all three of them turned to see a long, white haired man with glacial blue eyes glaring at the snake demon with his arms crossed. The snake demon hissed in fear, having not expected the great general Blizzard to appear. The snake demon released Kagome, who was struggling to breathe, and turned and slithered away as fast as he could. _

_Blizzard smirked coldly before looking over at Kagome, who was now sitting up while the black-haired boy patted her on the back with a worried expression on his face. The boy jerked his head up and looked at Blizzard in fear when the general walked over and knelt by Kagome's side. The Snow Leopard smiled gently as he asked Kagome "Are you alright?" Kagome looked up and just nodded in relief at seeing her babysitter for the day. Blizzard smirked suddenly and said "Good, because your father is going to kill you when he finds out that you disobeyed him." Kagome gulped._

_Kagome got on her knees and begged "Please Blizzy, don't tell Daddy!" Blizzard twitched at the nickname but otherwise sighed and nodded his head in resignation, to which Kagome cheered at having blackmailed-..I mean, __**convinced **__her babysitter to keep her little run-in with the snake demon a secret. Blizzard turned his head and blinked at having just noticed the boy was watching the interaction between him and Kagome with wide eyes. _

_Blizzard raised an eyebrow at the boy before asking "Who are you?"_

_The boy gulped before answering quietly, very unlike the angry boy who'd stood up to the giant snake demon "My name is Dasios."_

_Kagome piped up just then "I'm Kagome! And this is Blizzy!"_

_The snow leopard's jaw ticked before growling "The name is __**Blizzard**__!!"_

_Dasios giggled before remembering who Blizzard was, then he shut up and turned pale in fear. Kagome frowned at Dasios and scolded "Don't be afraid of ol' Blizzy, he won't hurt you."_

_Blizzard looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow again as he asked teasingly "Oh? Why wouldn't I hurt him?"_

_Kagome huffed and said in a matter-of-fact tone "Because Dasi saved my life." _

_It took a moment for Blizzard to figure out who Dasi was, but when he did he chuckled at the fact that Kagome had given the boy a nickname so soon. He turned serious as he stood up and lifted Kagome into his arms before speaking "Well then, it would seem the Lord of the North is in your debt." __Dasios looked shocked and stuttered as he tried to deny it, but Blizzard cut him off by raising his hand and continuing "And Lord Raidon __**always **__pays his debts." he smiled as he looked Dasios in the eye and said with a smirk "So let's get back to the castle so Lord Raidon doesn't worry to much." Dasios still looked shocked but nodded anyway and followed after Blizzard when he started walking back towards the castle._

_--_End Flashback--

Kagome blinked as she was drawn out of her memories. She looked at the black dog in front of her and asked in disbelief -Dasi?- the black dog, now identified as Dasios, perked up and grinned in joy at the fact that she remembered him. He'd been starting to think that Kagome had forgotten him completely since so much time had passed.

He closed the distance between them and nuzzled her fondly as he replied -Yes, it's me, Kagome- he beamed when Kagome tentatively nuzzled him back. Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from drooping, or the jaw-cracking yawn that escaped from her mouth a moment later 'Transforming so soon without the potion Yazi gave us wearing off must've taken a lot out of me.' she dimly thought as the world grew black and she hit the ground with a loud 'thud!' and was surrounded by a black light as she transformed back into her human form.

Dasios panicked slightly when Kagome fell, but calmed down when she transformed back into human form. He too decided it best to transform back, so he concentrated and was surrounded by a purple light. His form shrank until the light cleared to reveal a tall man who stood at about eye level with Sesshomaru. His black hair fell to his thighs, and his amethyst eyes sparkled with joy as he slowly cradled Kagome to him, trying not to look at her naked body. He shrugged off his outer _haori _before wrapping it closely around Kagome. He picked her up and was about to start walking when a giant emerald green dragon landed in front of him.

Even before emerald flames surrounded the dragon and he transformed, Dasios knew who he was and his gripped tightened on Kagome and pulled her closer as he snarled "Yazi." The dragon nodded as the transformation completed and the flames cleared away. Where a dragon once stood, was now a man with long, emerald green hair that went down to his knees, and ruby red eyes.

Yazi's eyes were wary as he replied "Dasios." he cleared his throat nervously before continuing "I can explain why I stole Kagome and Souta away that night, will you give me the chance to?" the silence was thick in the air…

--

General Zargon: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update!!

Ryuuketsu: please forgive the author, he's been busy

General Zargon: yeah!! I'll try and update soon!! R&R!!

Ryuuketsu: yeah, R&R


	4. An Explanation and Inferno

General Zargon: _I am_ _so sorry_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really meant to update sooner, but my muse dried up, and I got distracted by other projects, so please forgive me!! –Bows to readers- I'll try to update sooner, but I can't guarantee anything.

Ryuuketsu: The author really is sorry for the long wait, and he hopes that the readers will restrain themselves from coming after him with pitchforks and torches.

General Zargon: Eep! –Runs away in terror-

Ryuuketsu: The author does not own Inuyasha, however; he does own the multitude of OC's to be found in this fic. Enjoy the long-awaited chapter. –Bows before going off to find the author-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…Until Dasios growled before saying harshly, "Be quick, dragon, for if you don't Inferno will surely have your head," Yazi paled at the mention of the most vicious General in the Lord of the North's service. Inferno's take-no-prisoners attitude had made him legendary among the demons and humans of the Northern Lands. Those that crossed him never lived to tell the tale. He was incredibly vicious and answered to no one but Lord Raidon, and the Lord of the North's children.

Yazi gulped before taking a deep breath and then speaking; "As you know, I had just been appointed as caretaker for Lady Kagome when I learned of a plot to kidnap the children and use them for leverage to make the Lord give up his throne-" he was cut off by Dasios.

"Why didn't you tell the Lord of this when you learned of it?" the Black Dog's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Knowing that Dasios had every right to be suspicious, Yazi sighed before saying, "Since I had just been appointed caretaker, I didn't have enough authority to voice my concerns to Lord Raidon and be taken seriously, so to keep Lady Kagome and Lord Souta safe I stole them away in the dead of night. I had heard rumors of the Bone-Eaters Well, and I had hoped that I might get them to safety until the problem had been taken care off, but I had underestimated the plotter's spies, and before I could jump into the well with the children, we were ambushed," his sharp eyes noticed how Dasios clutched Kagome tighter to himself at that, but he continued speaking nonetheless, "Needless to say, there was a fight, and I only just managed to keep Lady Kagome and Lord Souta from being hurt. After I managed to immobilize the last of the ambushers, I knew that there was no way I would be able to delay things any longer, so I had Lady Kagome and Lord Souta drink a potion that would take away their demonic powers until the day when they became eighteen years of age.

After making sure that they were not harmed by drinking such a potion at such a young age, I placed the items I had gathered from the Lord of the North's castle at the bottom of the well, and then I placed Lady Kagome and Lord Souta on top of the trunk I had prepared, and after the well activated and transported us to the future, I myself transformed into my smaller form and drank a potion that would turn me into a statue until the day when Lady Kagome and Lord Souta awakened me. I did this because I knew that the family that lived on the grounds of the shrine we had arrived at were very kind people, and that they would care for Lady Kagome and Lord Souta when I could not." He was saddened by the fact that he had missed so much of his wards lives, but he knew that it was for the best. He continued after taking a moment to collect himself, "However, I never expected that Lady Kagome would travel through the well before I was woken up, but I was pleased to discover that Lord Souta had stayed at the shrine and had not risked traveling through the well with Lady Kagome." He finished his tale and waited patiently for Dasios to reveal whether or not he believed his story or not.

Dasios stayed quiet for a few long moments, seemingly thinking as he held the unconscious Kagome against his chest. Unknown to Yazi, Dasios' thoughts were whirling as he took in what Yazi was saying. It sounded farfetched, but he knew for a fact that there _had _been a plot to overthrow the Lord of the North at the time that Lady Kagome and Lord Souta had been kidnapped. Lord Raidon had been enraged beyond belief when it had happened, Dasios remembered, and he had grown even more grief-stricken when he learned that Yazi, Lady Kagome's newly appointed caretaker, had also vanished. None of them had wanted to believe it, but after questioning several of those that had been involved in the plot, they had learned that Yazi had been seen fleeing the castle with two bundles in his arms. He also recalled that Lord Raidon had wept openly, something that had previously been thought impossible, when it had been reported that they had been unable to locate the missing children. Dasios snapped out his memories and looked down at the young woman held in his arms once more, just to reassure himself that his childhood friend was actually there.

The Black Dog looked back at Yazi with narrowed eyes before saying softly, "I believe you, dragon," Yazi breathed a sigh of relief, only to suck his breath back in when Dasios continued, "But whether or not Lord Raidon does remains to be seen…" the emerald-haired man gulped, something that Dasios, vengefully, found amusing. The Black Dog might have laughed at the dragon, except that just then, a very familiar scent washed over him, and, judging by how pale Yazi had suddenly become, the dragon had smelled it too. It was the scent of Inferno, the most vicious General in the Northern Lord's service. Dasios immediately looked up, scanning the skies for the dragon that Inferno would surely be riding, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Yazi doing the same. The wary look on the dragon's face almost made Dasios laugh, but before he could, a large Chinese-style dragon suddenly swooped down from the clouds, forcing both Dasios and Yazi to jump back.

Dasios squeezed his eyes shut to guard the against the dust stirred up by the dragon's landing, and by the time he managed to open them and register what he was seeing, he would have burst out laughing if the situation weren't so serious. Yazi had apparently had the foresight to start running before the bright red Chinese-style dragon had landed, so he had a bit of a lead over the enraged ruby-haired man chasing him and shouting obscenities at the fleeing Yazi. Dasios shifted his grip on the still unconscious Kagome (he was relieved that she was still a deep sleeper) and called out to Inferno when he was sure that his voice was steady, "Inferno! I would think you would be more concerned about Lady Kagome than skinning Yazi alive!" his call managed to cause Inferno to stop in his tracks before the General turned slowly around to look over at Dasios.

Inferno's blood red gaze drifted down to take in the sight of Dasios holding Kagome securely in his arms, and then before either Dasios or Yazi had time to blink, the dragon General was in front of Dasios and leaning down to examine the unconscious woman in the Black Dog's arms. Neither Yazi nor Dasios dared to breathe as Inferno looked over Kagome, and it was only when the General's face softened slightly that they both exhaled in relief. Of course, that didn't stop Dasios from stiffening up when Inferno turned his fiery gaze on him and demanded, "What happened? And why is that worthless lizard still alive?" he glared at Yazi when he said the last part, leaving no doubt who exactly the 'worthless lizard' was.

Yazi shifted nervously, obviously prepared to run for his life if things took a turn for the worst, though he stayed where he was as Dasios took pity on him and told Inferno quietly, "It is a long story, one that I think everyone should be present to hear. Suffice to say, I found Lady Kagome in her transformed state, and Yazi appeared after she changed back to her human form because of exhaustion. Apparently, Yazi had a very good reason for taking Lady Kagome and Lord Souta away." Dasios and Inferno looked over at Yazi who nodded vigorously, obviously relieved that the Black Dog had spoken in his defense. At least, he was relieved until he saw the murderous look in the ruby-haired man's blood red eyes.

Inferno snarled at the other dragon before saying roughly, "Come, I will let Lord Raidon decide whether he lives or not, but know this: his explanation better be very, very good." He looked back at Kagome and his expression immediately changed from murderous to gentle and happy. He looked up at Dasios and nodded curtly as he motioned towards the waiting dragon before he began walking over to it. Yazi took the hint, disappearing in a swirl of emerald fire before he emerged again in dragon form, his body the same size as the dragon that Inferno and Dasios, holding Kagome, now sat on. The emerald dragon mentally said a heartfelt prayer to the gods that he managed to survive his upcoming meeting with the Lord of the North before he followed the Chinese-looking dragon into the air and towards the Northern Lands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

General Zargon: I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever, but I got distracted by other projects! –Grovels- please forgive me!!!!

Ryuuketsu: The author fully intends to finish this story, but only after he finishes with his current projects, so please be patient while he works everything out. Also, the author is planning on doing some serious rewrites on some of his old stories, so it might be awhile before this story gets updated again, though it won't be as long as the previous wait.

General Zargon: Again, I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but now I'm active in story writing again, so I'll most definitely be finishing my stories!

Ryuuketsu: R&R

General Zargon: Yeah, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
